1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer capacitor.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally known is a multilayer capacitor comprising an element body in which first and second inner electrodes are alternately laminated with insulating layers interposed therebetween, and first and second terminal electrodes provided on side faces of the element body while being insulated from each other, which is mounted to a mounting substrate such that a surface parallel to the laminating direction in the side faces of the element body opposes a main surface of the mounting substrate.
An example of this kind of multilayer capacitor is one disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-296940. In the multilayer capacitor disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-296940, the element body is shaped like a rectangular parallelepiped and has a first side face opposing a main surface of a mounting substrate, a second side face opposing the first side face, a third side face which connects the first and second side faces to each other and is parallel to the laminating direction, and a fourth side face opposing the third side face. A first terminal electrode is provided on the third side face, while a second terminal electrode is provided on the fourth side face.
In the multilayer capacitor disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-296940, one end part of the first inner electrode is exposed at the third side face and connected to the first terminal electrode. One end part of the second inner electrode is exposed at the fourth side face and connected to the second terminal electrode. When seen from the third side face, the one end parts of the first and second inner electrodes are wider than their center parts, respectively.